


This is why Jimmy Loves Grindr

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dick Pics, Fingering, First Time, Frottage, Grindr, M/M, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/171313286059/ryugarika-blog-captain-snark-pitchercries





	This is why Jimmy Loves Grindr

**Author's Note:**

> Watch the video lined above for context on my inspiration

Jimmy didn’t want to move to New York.  He wasn’t very fond of the city _—_ everything is too fast paced, too noisy, too dirty, and don’t even get him started on the smells!  He’s been living in the city for almost a month now and he is having a really hard time understanding how some people call this the greatest city in the world.  He hates it here, and the only reason he’s even staying is because his new job, the CPA position his brother scored for him at his Accounting Firm in Manhattan, pays nearly triple of what he was making in private practice in Kansas.  And with all his student loan debt, castiel really isn’t in any position to turn down a well-paying job like this.

Being closer to Castiel is one of the very few perks of living in the city.  His apartment on the Lower east side is only four short blocks from his brother’s penthouse, and he spends a lot of his time hanging out at his brother’s ‘crib’ (Castiel hates it when he calls his apartment this, so Jimmy refers to it as such as often as possible) and eating his brother’s food.  Jimmy still hasn’t gotten quite used to grocery shopping in the city _—_ too many people crowded into little bodegas and market stalls _—_ and so his cupboards are often unfortunately bare.  Castiel’s bathroom is also _way nicer_ than the dingy little lavatory castiel’s apartment came with, and though he’s never going to admit it to his brother, Jimmy sometimes walks the four blocks from his apartment to Castiel’s just to use the bathroom.

So sue him; he likes a heated toilet seat.  It’s really Castiel’s fault for having such a damn fancy bathroom in the first place.

The other perk of living in the city, which Jimmy is quickly finding, is that the LGBT scene is _wild_ .  Especially compared to Kansas, where sometimes coming out of the closet could mean a broken nose or losing a few teeth, New York City is like a whole new world for him.  On his first night in town, a few of his coworkers at the firm take him out to a gay strip club (and _who knew_ hanging out with accountants could be so exciting!) and Jimmy receives his very first lap dance from a very muscular black guy named Victor, dressed as an NYPD officer.  Jimmy’s not even ashamed to admit that that night, he came harder in his shower than he ever had before.

Naturally, he downloads Grindr.  He’s heard its the best way for a young gay man like himself, new to the city and looking for some casual fun, to meet other interested men.  He uploads just one photo of himself, a still his then-girlfriend Amelia took of him just before he took a swan-dive off a cliff while on vacation in South Carolina.  His bicep mostly obscures his face from the photo, and he likes how it shows off his toned abs and back muscles.

Within twenty-four hours of creating his account, Jimmy has over 100 messages from different guys across the city who are interested in hooking up.  There are a few guys who he messages back, hot guys who look around his age from their photos and weren’t rude enough to start off the conversation either trying to solicit him for a blowjob or by sending him an unwanted dick pic.  There are more than a few unsolicited dick pics who he immediately blocks. He may be on Grindr, but he’s got to have some class at least, right?

There is this one guy who he’s really excited about.  The guy is uber hot, his profile says he’s the same age as Jimmy and he’s got a body Jimmy would _pay_ to fuck.  His profile picture cuts off just below the neck, but that’s okay because the rest of the picture shows absolutely _everything_.  Jimmy doesn’t have to leave anything up to the imagination with this guy, because there he is in his profile picture kneeling in the middle of the sand on some beach, waves lapping at his legs, completely full-frontal nude.  His hip bones look sharp enough for Jimmy to slice his tongue on, his abs and pecs toned to perfection.  His cock hangs heavy between his legs, dark pubic hair curling around the base, and even though the guy isn’t hard in this picture Jimmy can tell he is totally hung like a horse.

And _he_ messaged _Jimmy_ first.  With a message much longer than just a few words, too.

_ <<im going to be pretty up front here, you’re really hot and i have a list of things i’d like to do to your body right now _

 

_ >>oh yeah? Im listening go on ;) _

 

_ <<Lol I like the emojis ;) well to be honest, i’m really in to golden showers _

_ << but if thats not your thing i get it _

 

Jimmy is pretty thrown back by this revelation, but he’s glad that he’s is at least being up front and honest.  And Jimmy has always said that he’ll try anything once.  Plus, like he said… the guy is really hot.

 

_ >>well my philosophy is ill try anything once. _

_ >>especially with someone so sexy _

 

_ <<where are you from _

 

_ >>im new to town.  from the midwest _

 

He was always told that rule number one of social media dating (or whatever you would call meeting somebody for a hookup on Grindr) is that you don’t disclose too much personal information.  And you don’t post your face, especially in dick pics.

 

_< <Well maybe I could show you around sometime ;)_

_< <Attch: 1 IMG_

 

Jimmy stares, and stares, and stares.  And then he notices that his pants are feeling really tight, and he gets up to go to the bathroom.  He _cannot_ have a boner at work.  He’s about to push his way through the door to the bathroom on his floor when it swings open and his brother steps out, not paying attention to where he’s going because his eyes are glued on his phone.  They nearly trip over each other, and Jimmy catches Castiel just before he falls down, and they both stumble a little.

“You payin’ attention, bro?” Jimmy chuckles, releasing his brother once he’s sure that he isn’t going to fall.  Castiel, surprisingly, is blushing pretty hard and he jerks his head in a nod.

“Yeah, sorry Jim.  Uh _—_ You, uh,” he coughs, scratching the side of his neck and then puffing out a short breath.  He blinks hard and shakes his head; Jimmy doesn’t think he’s seen his brother so flustered in a long time.  He frowns, but Castiel offers him a pacating smile.  “You wanna get lunch?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jimmy blinks.  “Just let me take a whiz, kay?”

“Oh, yes.  Yes, of course.  I’ll just…,” he trails off, watching as his brother pushes past the bathroom door and it swings closed in his face.  “Wait here, then.”

In the privacy of the bathroom stall, Jimmy sits down and pulls his pants down, squeezing the base of his cock painfully tight, willing his erection to go down.  He calls up memories of the last time he ate at Taco Bell and got food poisoning; the time he walked in on his cats having sex; that time he accidentally walked in on his grandma getting dressed.  It’s that last image that does it, and his erection wills itself away.  He huffs and pulls out his phone, staring at the picture this guy sent him.

There’s something familiar about this guys cock.  But there’s no way it could be anyone he’s slept with before, right?  Honestly, it kind of looks like his own.  But maybe it’s just the angle of the photo, right?

 

_ >>dude i’m at work and you gave me a boner _

 

_ <<Haha well I’m at work too and just thinking about all the things I want to do to you gave me that boner ;) _

 

Jimmy is going to pass out, so he stuffs his phone back into his pocket and stands up.  He leaves the stall, washes his hands, and goes to meet his brother outside.  He’s going to enjoy a nice, quiet lunch with his twin and hope that this guy on Grindr doesn’t distract him again today.

They talk on and off for another week or so before things start to get intense.  He gets three more dick pics from the guy, each one making him think that the penis is more and more familiar.  But this guy is still hung like a horse, and Jimmy wants to meet him.

They agree to drinks at a local bar.  Jimmy only knows it because its Castiel’s favorite, and his brother has dragged him there more times than he can remember.

 

_ >>This is so awkward.  Im sitting at the bar right now and all I can think about is how much I want your cock up my ass _

 

_ <<Haha, don’t worry baby ;) I’m walking into the bar right now and then you won’t have to think about it anymore _

 

Jimmy looks up, smiling brightly when he sees the heavy oak door of the bar swings open.  And then.  Castiel.  His brother.  Walks through the door.

Jimmy’s jaw drops, and he stares.  Castiel is still staring down at his phone, typing something, and that’s when Jimmy feels his phone vibrate inside his pocket, signalling a new message on Grindr.  Jimmy feels like he’s going to throw up, or maybe melt into a giant puddle of embarrassment right on the spot.

This explains why the dick pics looked so familiar.  This explains why his profile picture made his body look so similar to Jimmy’s.  Jimmy has been exchanging dick pics and sexting with his own twin brother for two weeks.

And now he’s made plans to meet and hook up with his own twin brother. 

Castiel finally looks up from his phone and their eyes meet from across the bar.  Jimmy hops up, fists clenched by his sides, and then he grabs his jacket and tries to walk the other way.  Castiel is fast, though, and he catches Jimmy before he can make it to the door.

“Jimmy?  What are you doing here?”

He could lie.  He could say that he came to grab an after-work drink with some buddies and that they left and now he was going home.  He could say that he was hungry and he didn’t have any groceries in his apartment; that would be believable.  Instead of saying of those reasonable things, though, he can’t control the words he blurts out of his mouth.

“Are you ‘CN-InYour-Pants69’?” He asks.  Castiel’s mouth drops open, his cheeks turn red, and he nearly drops his phone.

“How do you know that?” He asks, voice trembling a little.  Jimmy swallows.

“Because I’m ‘FamousJames22’,” he hisses.  Castiel’s hand comes up to cover his mouth.

“Oh my God,” he says.  Jimmy barks out an astonished laugh, shaking his head and looking away.  Castiel’s cheeks are bright red, and he looks like he’s about to cry.  “Oh my God, Jimmy, I had no idea…”

“Neither did I!” He laughs, because this is just so awkward.  “Jeeze, Cassie, I didn’t even know you were gay,” he whispers.  Castiel scowls.

“Don’t call me that.”

“And water sports?  Oh my God, dude… How do you even get into that?” He stares at his brother with wide eyes.  Castiel glares at him.

“Yeah, well you said you were willing to try anything once,” Castiel snaps defensively.  “And oh… You said you did porn once!” Castiel gasps, then narrows his eyes.  A few patrons cast curious glances their way, and Castiel steps closer to Jimmy, lowering his voice.  “Were you serious?”

“Hell yeah,” Jimmy laughs, pushing a hand through his hair.  He licks his lips and looks his brother up and down.  He can’t help it when an image of his brother’s cock pops into his mind, hard and big and fucking sexy as hell.  He feels dizzy all of a sudden.  “I could show you, if you want,” he whispers.  Castiel’s cheeks flush

“Um,” he swallows.  “I’m okay, Jim.”

Jimmy bites his lips.  “Are you sure?” He whispers, stepping closer.  Castiel’s eyes shift to the side, looking at everybody else around them.  He swallows.

“Maybe we should… go.  Talk about this at my house.”

“Yeah?” Jimmy asks, a little nervous.  “What’s there… What’s to talk about?”

And that’s when he sees Castiel looking him up and down.  Castiel is checking _him_ out.  What if he’s imagining Jimmy’s cock in his pants, the same way Jimmy was imagining Castiel’s just moments ago?   _Oh, God_ , Jimmy thinks, _I sent him photos of my ass_ .  He’d sent Castiel multiple pictures of himself getting fucked on a big, black dildo _—_ the biggest one he owned.  He was pretty sure it still wasn’t as thick as Castiel’s cock, though.

“Come on, Jimmy,” Castiel says softly, and he grabs his brother’s wrist and pulls him along, out of the bar.  He hails a taxi, and together they ride in silence back to Castiel’s apartment building.  Up the stairs, through the door, up the elevator, down the hallway… The entire way, all Jimmy can think about is what his brother’s cock might feel like up his ass.

And that’s not normal, is it?

And then they’re inside Castiel’s apartment, and Jimmy is sitting down on the couch.  If he stays standing, he’s pretty sure he’ll collapse.  It’s only after he’s settled down on to the edge of the couch that he looks up at his brother, and sees that his belt is gone and his pants are unzipped.

And his cock is hanging out of his pants, hard and heavy.

“Cas!  Oh my God, what _—”_

“Isn’t this what you wanted, Jimmy?” Castiel asks, blinking owlishly at his brother, walking around the side of the couch and settling down right beside his brother.  He grips his erection and strokes slowly, moaning and tipping his head back.  Jimmy can’t peel his eyes away; he’s transfixed.  He swallows hard, feeling his own cock twitch in his pants.  His breath hitches.

“I didn’t— Cas, this is—” He whimpers, leaning forward, watching as his brother swipes his thumb over the slippery head of his cock.  “Fuck, Cas, your cock is huge.”

Castiel licks his lips.  “You wanna show me yours?” he gasps.  “I always wondered if we looked the same,” he says.  Jimmy jerks his head, nodding, and scrambles to undo his pants.  His cock is straining against his boxers.  There’s so much pressure there that he desperately needs to relieve.

His cock springs forward from his boxers with a flourish, shiny head slick with precum and swollen almost purple from all the pressure on his balls.  He pulls his pants down, moaning when he skirts his own fingers over the head.  He rubs his palm over his slit, then grasps his shaft and squeezes, eyelids fluttering.  When he opens his eyes Castiel is staring at him, panting hard, his hand working up and down his own cock in long, full strokes.

“Oh God, Cas _—”_

“Fuck, Jimmy,” he gasps, and then he leans forward, releasing his cock and letting it slap against his thigh.  He grabs Jimmy’s face and pulls him in for a rough kiss.  He ripped Jimmy’s shirt off over his head, then slipped his hands under the elastic of his boxers.  Then he pushed them down, palming at the globes of his brother’s ass, pulling them apart and brushing his thumb over the puckered hole between those cheeks.  Jimmy flinched, whining softly against his brother’s lips.

"Oh God, you're amazing, Cas." He breaths, leaning forward and kissing him again. Castiel sighs, stroking his fingers through Jimmy’s hair and down his back.

"You’re so God damn fucking hot.  I can’t believe it was you, that whole time…”

Once Cas is fully undressed he crawls up on top of Jimmy, kissing him feverishly and slotting their bodies against one another. Jimmy gasps and reaches out, fumbling to grab Cas's hand. He bringst it down to his ass, pressing Cas's fingers up against his hole.

"I want you to fuck me." He gasps between kisses. Castiel responds with a moan and nods, pressing his finger into his asshole slowly.  The muscles there flex and contract, squeezing down on Castiel’s thick pinger, stretching slowly around the intrusion. There isn’t any lube, so he only allows himself to go in to the knuckle before he pulls out.  Jimmy huffs, and he hears Castiel sigh against his neck.

"Do you do this often?"

Jimmy bites his lips, squirming a bit and spreading his legs for Cas. He shrugs, a small blush creeping up over his chest.  

"Sometimes," he answers, his voice rough and thick with lust.

"How about this?" Cas whispers, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Jimmy’s lips. He reaches down, closing his fingers around the his cock and stroking up and down. “I’m not going to fuck you this time.  But we’re going to try something just once, and if you like it, then we can try it again sometime.”

Jimmy groans, reaching out to grip Cas's shoulders. ”Oh God, are you going to piss on me, Cas?” he gasps.  He can’t believe how turned on he is by the idea of it.  Castiel moves his hips, humping against his brother’s hip.  He nods.

"Fuck, Cas." He moans, tossing his head back and bucking his hips.  Castiel grins and presses forward, kissing Jimmy’s lips and gripping his brother’s cock in a tight fist.  Then he takes hold of his own cock with his other hand, and he pushes his cock against Jimmy’s, erection pulsing in his hand.  “Please, do it.  Anything.  Just make me cum, baby, please.”

“Oh, yeah,” Castiel breathes, gasping against the side of Jimmy’s neck, letting their cocks rub against each other in tandem.  Jimmy’s hands grapple at his brother’s back, scratching, pulling at his ass.  Castiel groans and cries out when he feels Jimmy’s fingers probing at his own asshole, blunt nails scratching against his sensitive pucker.  He whimpers and his cock jerks against Jimmy’s.  

The first trickle of warm water against his cock is a little odd, but not unpleasant.  Then he looks down and sees that the warmth is coming from his brother’s cock, warm piss dribbling from his slit as his hard, heavy erection rubs against Jimmy’s.  His eyes bug out of his head and he moans, tipping his head back, staring with wide eyes at the look on his brother’s face.  Castiel’s mouth is hanging open on a silent moan, hair sticking up in every direction, an expression of pure ecstasy on his face.  Jimmy moans and grips his own cock, squeezing, stroking his brother’s piss up and down his shaft.

He cums with a muffled cry, pressing his forehead against his brother’s as his body trembles with pleasure.  His cock jerks, white cum spurting out in a thick stream, and then Castiel is cumming too, his body tensing on top of Jimmy’s as he cums in thick ropes all over his brother’s belly.

They collapse on top of each other, panting and exhausted.  As they come down from the high of their orgasms, Jimmy can’t help it.  He starts laughing, and he can’t stop.  Castiel stares at him, surprised, and then there’s only a moment of silence before Castiel joins in with him, laughing because this whole situation is just crazy.

“Oh my God,” Castiel gasps, pressing his forehead against Jimmy’s neck.  “We just had sex.”

“You fucking just pissed all over me,” Jimmy whispers, and then he doubles over laughing again.  Castiel’s nose scrunches up.

“You were really in a porno, Jim?”

“It was a gangbang!” Jimmy cackles.  Castiel gawks at his brother, and then he joins in laughing with him once again.  Somehow, they wind up topping off of the couch on to the floor.  And then, somehow, they wind up making out.

Yeah, Jimmy doesn’t even need to worry that this whole I-Found-My-Twin-On-Grindr thing is going to destroy his relationship with Castiel.  It looks like their relationship has actually just begun.


End file.
